


Model AU

by yeoubi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeoubi/pseuds/yeoubi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hi, I’m Kai. I think I’m your partner for today.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> part of the "getting rid of my tumblr fic gallery so im reposting my shit here" series. ^^

Originally posted [here](http://yeo-ubi.tumblr.com/post/96149285289/model-au-part-1-3-jongin-doesnt-care-who-they).

* * *

 

Jongin doesn’t care who they pair him up with this time, as long as it’s not Chanyeol or Luhan. It had taken him nearly a month to shake off the lanky, big-eared model after he had managed to procure Jongin’s phone number from one of the staff noonas. Jongin lost a lot of respect for their staff after that.

Honestly, they’re so good at keeping the models secure from obsessive fans, how they couldn't notice that Chanyeol was  _both_  is beyond him.

Luhan is actually alright as a co-worker, and since they have a couple mutual friends Jongin has even had a few drinks with the doe-eyed model. The only problem is when they shoot together, Luhan is usually dressed up in feminine costumes and/or forced to take submissive positions for the takes. From their first shoot together on, Jongin learned exactly two key facts about the Chinese model that he’ll never forget.

One is that Luhan’s personality in no way matches his girly face. The second is that there is nothing quite as hellish as a Luhan scorned.

Thankfully, this time it looks like he’s been paired with a newbie model, which is just fine with Jongin. The change in pace will be refreshing. When his makeup is done, Jongin goes to the set early to get a feel for it and finds someone has beaten him to the punch.

There’s a wide-eyed boy sitting on the edge of the bed, shooting nervous glances at the busy staff running around him. His hair has been made to look soft and naturally messy, and he’s wearing a light cotton shirt to match Jongin’s.

So this is the newbie, he thinks.  

Jongin wanders closer, planning to introduce himself, when the boy looks around at the bed and mutters just loudly enough for Jongin’s ears, “Just acting…right.”

He makes a quick scan of the studio and then to Jongin’s surprise, slips off his shoes and positions them neatly beside the bed. He gingerly lies down at the edge of the bed on his side like he’s testing it out at a furniture store.

Intrigued, Jongin pauses by a table of staff members sharing coffee in styrofoam cups, folds his arms and shakes his head politely when they offer him some. Some of them glance over to see what’s caught his attention.

Oblivious to his viewers, the newbie is bouncing slightly on the bed and his lips move in a silent discourse to himself, making Jongin wonder where his manager is because the pep talk for your first gig shouldn’t have to come from yourself. To get a better position the newbie steps on the bed, but his sock-clad feet slide on the spread, sending him face first across it.

The table of staff bursts into twitters and the newbie’s back visibly tenses. He looks over his shoulder with clear embarrassment but his eyes pop when they light on the Jongin. The little monster ball of ego inside Jongin purrs at being so blatantly recognized. 

Fighting a smirk, the model walks over to the bed.“Hi, I’m Kai. I think I’m your partner for today.”

The newbie scrambles up and hurriedly slides off the bed. He’s almost a full head shorter than Jongin, which is unusual for both a man and a model but… _c_ _ute_ , he thinks.

“Do Kyungsoo,” the other introduces himself and extends a hand politely.

He has an endearing face, with round eyes that have a tendency to stare more than not, a distinctive heart-shaped mouth and plush cheeks that beg for poking. He’s a direct contrast to Jongin who is all sharp lines and classically handsome features, and Jongin can see why they’ve been paired together. 

He takes the other’s hand and shakes it, and says honestly, “It’s nice to meet you.” Then he notices Kyungsoo looking down and looks down as well.

Ten bare toes curl in on themselves as if shying from his gaze. Kyungsoo jerks back and stutters in his haste, “I’m just—going—my shoes,” makes a face at his own gibberish and hurries away to grab his sneakers which are still beside the bed. 

Jongin has Kyungsoo pegged as a shy person for all of ten seconds before the newbie looks over and promptly scowls and asks, “Why are you laughing?" Jongin has an idle thought about first impressions and decides this isn’t necessarily a bad one. 


	2. Chapter 2

Jongin is surprised to find out that Kyungsoo is older than him by a year because he looks young enough to pass as a middle school student. When Jongin tells him that, the older boy looks more resigned than anything else. “I can’t help my face,” Kyungsoo grumbles and that’s that.

Not that Jongin is complaining. It is a very nice face to spend five hours staring at, which is pretty much what Jongin spends most of the shoot doing. For some reason 90 percent of the shots are supposed to be just of Jongin looking at Kyungsoo with desire and hunger.

At one point the photographer orders, “Just act like you want to  ** _eat_  **him!” making both models gape.

“You know the worst thing is I’m not sure if he meant that sexually or not,” Kyungsoo tells him in a low voice and Jongin subsequently ruins that take by turning his face away to snicker.

Kyungsoo for his part is actually pretty competent for a rookie model. Jongin finds out this is because Kyungsoo is actually a newbie  _actor_ , modeling a little to get more publicity.

“That’s good, because you’re honestly too short to be a model,” Jongin tells him as they’re getting their makeup fixed.

“Could you at least call me hyung when you insult me?” says Kyungsoo, aggrieved.

Jongin quirks his eyebrows, making the makeup stylist darkening them complain as the line she’s drawing dips down. Obligingly he stills so she can sponge up the flaw. “Sure. You’re too short to be a model,  _hyung_.”

“…I don’t know how you managed to make that sound more disrespectful.” Kyungsoo then has to stop talking so that some gloss can be delicately applied to his large heart-shaped lips and Jongin stares.

“I’m talented like that,” he says vaguely and doesn’t notice the stylists shooting him knowing glances.

Though Jongin has done a lot of photo shoots as a popular model, there’s something strange about this one that he can’t quite put his finger on, like the photographer is chasing something beyond what the scene and the photos taken can offer. But what that something is Jongin can’t imagine.

Currently, Jongin is struggling not to fall into Kyungsoo’s face because he’s been leaning over him for the last twenty minutes and his aching arms can’t take much more of it. Kyungsoo is gazing at the sweat beading at Jongin’s hairline with fascination.

“Closer, a little closer,” the photographer croons as he snaps away, “I want you to look like you want to  _kiss_  him! Not, that you have to, of course,” he says awkwardly and gives a little robotic laugh, “Ha, ah ha, ha.”

Kyungsoo and Jongin trade incredulous looks.

“Is this how all fashion photographers are? Missing one too many screws in the head?” Kyungsoo whispers, eyebrows doing the most interesting dance in his agitation.

They look like little caterpillars, Jongin thinks feeling a little fond.

He chuckles and Kyungsoo squirms a little because Jongin is close enough for his warm breath to hit his face. “Some of them, yeah,” Jongin admits as his eyes trail down to Kyungsoo’s lips, “It’s an artist thing.”

He licks his lips and swallows, and then his eyes flash up to Kyungsoo’s as if to check if he saw, which he did. Kyungsoo goggles at him, speechless, and the camera’s clicking seems to fade in the background as they stare at each other from inches apart.

Jongin swallows again and seems to gather his nerve before he asks, “Did anyone ever tell you, you have a beautiful mouth?”

In his mind, Kyungsoo says something witty and charming because Jongin is apparently flirting with him now. In reality, Kyungsoo makes a gurgling sound that makes the model grin in pleasant surprise, white teeth striking against his golden skin.

“Hey! I want hot and lusty, no laughing!” the photographer gripes at them as Kyungsoo hides his red face in the bedspread and wishes himself to another place, any place. 

Gently, firm fingers grip his chin and turn his face upwards again. “You heard him, hyung,” Jongin says wickedly. “Hot and lusty.”  

Kyungsoo decides then and there that this is the last modeling gig he takes. Ever.


	3. Chapter 3

After that disastrous first shoot, Kyungsoo is sure that he’s never going to model again, acting career be damned, but the reception to his and Kai’s pictures is so hot that his manager persuades him to do another photo shoot.

“Persuade” being a loose term for what he actually does, which is use shameless aegyo on Kyungsoo in public locations until he breaks.

Within the week, Kyungsoo finds himself scowling in a makeup chair as he waits for the shoot to start. He systematically deletes every supportive text message Baekhyun sends him in his ire.

The problem isn’t so much being photographed or anything like that, because that’s all part and parcel of being an actor. Kyungsoo just doesn’t like being forced into things and his manager seems to takes great pleasure in doing just that. 

When the door opens, Kyungsoo looks up lazily expecting the makeup stylist, and his eyes go wide when they meet a familiar smoky gaze in the mirror.

“It’s you!” Kyungsoo exclaims as he swings the chair around. 

“It’s me,” Jongin teases, and Kyungsoo doesn’t realize he’s smiling until the model returns it warmly. 

“I didn’t think I’d be paired up with the same model,” Kyungsoo says and then adds hurriedly, “It’s-it’s nice to see you again." 

"You too,” Jongin replies as he drops into the seat beside Kyungsoo. Looking at their reflections in the mirror, Kyungsoo realizes how handsome the other looks even without being prepped or costumed yet. He looks as if he could walk on set just the way he is.

It makes Kyungsoo feel oddly shy and he dodges the model’s gaze in the mirror. 

Jongin says grimly, “You’re never going to believe who’s taking our pictures. _Again._ ” The way he says that makes Kyungsoo’s head jerk up. 

“NO,” Kyungsoo says in horror as Jongin nods sadly. “It  _can’t_  be.”

It is. 

“The theme is big gay wedding,” announces Kim Jongdae, the same insane photographer that they were assigned to last time. “So I expect a lot of lovey dovey gayness and adoration coming from each of you.  _Understood_?”

They nod dumbly. This is how Kyungsoo finds himself being held lovingly in Jongin’s lap as he tries not to sneeze with the flowers dangling in his face, though they seem precisely positioned to make him do just that. Jongin’s tuxedo-clad chest is grazing his back.

“You look good in white, hyung,” Kyungsoo is told with hot breath in his ear and he has to fight the urge to shudder. The last time he had been so intimate with someone had been years ago and Jongin’s proximity is playing hell with his nerves. 

“Quiet, you,” Kyungsoo says with a light slap at the arms around his waist. “I’m having enough trouble trying to be grateful that they didn’t put me in a dress without your input.” Only pure indignation and threats had gotten him out of the dress idea, and the photographer is still pouting over that. 

A gusty chuckle. “You would look good in a dress too.” Kyungsoo duly ignores that comment in favor of smiling for the camera but cringes when Jongdae complains loudly that the stylists applied to much blush to his cheeks. 

It’s almost a defense mechanism to keep up the idle chatter as they continue shooting, but even that gets choked off when Jongdae orders Kyungsoo to full out straddle Jongin.

The model makes a strangled sound and doesn’t speak again after that, while Kyungsoo hides his face in Jongin’s shoulder and puts all his effort into staying very, very still. When he shifted just once Jongin had made a strange keening noise and said weakly, “ _Please_  don’t move, hyung,” so Kyungsoo spends most of the take imitating a rock.

Jongdae has to give up photographing anything of Kyungsoo in this state because when the actor does raise his head he’s red to his roots, which might be endearing in person but does nothing for a magazine spread. 

“Amateurs,” Jongdae gripes as the camera flashes. He calls the resulting photos of the scene, “Kai and the Shy Bride”. 

The very last scene is at a wedding alter, where Kai will dip Kyungsoo and be photographed just as he leans in for a kiss. It’s surprising that of all the scenes, the one that is the least risque and contact-heavy is the most difficult for Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo is forced to endure watching helplessly as Jongin’s face sweeps toward his own again and again and again. In the process, he finds out that Jongin has extremely dark eyes, almost solid onyx, that he wears an expensive brand of cologne that smells divine and that he has the unfortunate tendency to lick his lips when he’s nervous.

Kyungsoo stutters in shock when he feels a little bit of that wetness scrape his mouth and Jongin says abashedly, “Sorry, leaned over too far.”

They avoid each others’ eyes on the next dip, Kyungsoo’s stare on the model’s nose and Jongin’s gaze on the actor’s mouth. Kyungsoo is so focused on restraining his blush that he doesn’t notice the wistfulness on the other’s face, and silently, finally, Jongin comes to a decision. 

On their next take, which is their eighth because their photographer seems to find some issue with the lighting that no one else can see, Jongin dips Kyungsoo and lets himself lean over too far again. Kyungsoo thinks they’re going to fall over, and when instead he feels Jongin’s lips firmly cover his own, he gasps and promptly goes jelly-legged.

This is of course, when Jongin loses his balance and they fall over anyways. 

Though there’s some wincing over the teeth clash, Jongin asks with a shy smile, “Could we try that one more time?” and then they’re kissing again, this time on their knees in the middle of the ruined scene. Kyungsoo is so deliriously happy that he imagines he can hear cheering in the background, and a voice going, “ _Finally_.”

What he doesn’t hear is Jongdae berating them for playing around during the shoot, though that’s a passing thought when Jongin’s hands are on his face and he’s slowly licking into Kyungsoo’s mouth like he plans to do it all day.

Kyungsoo just grips Jongin’s shirt, shivers and tries not to make them fall over again. 

.

.

Jongdae counts the bills in his hands and smirks at the two managers sitting across from him. "Nice doing business with you.“

"Don’t look so smug,” Baekhyun drawls as he stirs the straw through his boba drink. “They were bound to fall for each other with or without your help.”

Jongdae goes slack-jawed in his indignation. “Are you kidding me? Do you know how many ridiculous positions I had to force them in to make one of them finally act? My set looked like something out of a gay porno!”

“Um, ew,” says Sehun, Jongin’s manager. Then he ignores Jongdae in favor of casting a beady eye on the manager beside him.

“I expect your client to be a good influence on mine,” he reminds Baekhyun stonily. 

The petite manager rolls his eyes and retorts, “Yours better bring mine some influence in general.” He sucks at his straw for a moment before remembering something else. “Oh, and if your little model breaks my actor’s heart, I’ll tear out his throat,” Baekhyun threatens with a casual flicker of his lashes.

A server wiping down the table beside them stutters in his movements and throws their group an aghast look that only Jongdae notices. 

“Done,” says Sehun, and he lowers his head to suck up some tapioca balls through his own straw.

The two don’t look exactly friendly, but they look content in each others’ presence the way sharks might do after acknowledging one another as a predator. 

Jongdae glares at them. “You know, you guys are what give the entertainment industry its bad name.”

Simultaneous blinks. “What’s your point?”


End file.
